


Extraordinary Machine

by just_peachy



Series: Spidey!AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 10 Things, Allusions to things that might come later, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noctis is the Damsel in Distress, Now I am writing this, Prompto is perpetually broke, Slow Burn, Thanks Loony!, Vignette, alternating povs, noctis calls prompto tiger, so just keep that in mind, spider-man au, superhero tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachy/pseuds/just_peachy
Summary: AKA as Ten Times Prompto Could Have Told Noctis He Was Spider-Man.Prompto is the down on his luck webslinger and Noctis is a up and coming supermodel. Super villains and bills are getting in the way of their relationship. Plus other things that might come to fruition later on.Anyways, expect a massive sequel soonish because comics with ffxv is just... so good for my soul.





	Extraordinary Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loonytwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonytwin/gifts).



AKA 10 Times Prompto Could Have Told Noctis He Was Spider-Man

I.

Prompto felt like such an idiot. He had already missed school for two days and even though his teachers were so accommodating, he felt like a fool. The homework was starting to pile up. His Aunt Monica looked frazzled with all of the bills that were piling up. Prompto overheard it over a phone call when he managed to get out of bed. 

20,000 dollars. That’s how much the funeral was. They had state assistance sure, but that was not enough. It was going to be difficult either way. His Aunt had been on the phone with the VA office and the life insurance company and every other insurance company that Prompto could name off now. But that was the thing that stressed him out the most. There was nothing else that mattered, his own well-being was squashed because money mattered more.

Well, that and saving people. But Prompto was not good at that because he could have saved his Uncle if he stopped thinking about money for once in his life. It was hard though, because Prompto was used to scraping and saving for every cent that came along. The regret and guilt were the worst parts. The counselor at school said he could have the rest of the week off but Prompto thought that was stupid. He could go back to school tomorrow and try and make up the rest of the work he missed. If there was some way he could power through it, maybe he could forget all the mistakes that he made up until that point. 

For now, Prompto just laid on his bed and tried to remember that his Uncle would not want him to be on his bed like this. The police radio scanner that Prompto had in the room was far away. It was out of reach on the dresser. There had already been one quote in the Daily Bugle about how Spider-Man had not been seen in over a week. No one was easy to please at all. Even the death of his Uncle meant nothing to the people of Insomnia. There were still going to be people that needed help and there were still crimes that stupidly dressed supervillians would commit. Prompto thought about it for a while longer and turned over on his bed. 

Eff the supervillians, if they _really_ wanted a piece of him, they could wait.

“Prompto,” his Aunt’s voice was outside his bedroom door. “Someone’s here to see you?”

Ugh.

“Umm,” Prompto finally sat up and no spidey-senses were tingling. So it wasn’t a bully from school or just anyone that he hated in general. This one at school still gave him shit for being fat in middle school going into high school. But then he got that spider bite at the school field trip. That’s when things got _weird_.

“Who is it?” Prompto asked.

“It’s me.” Oh… it was Noctis.

“Sure,” Prompto made one final sweep of his room. There was some of his blue leotard sticking out of his drawer so he tried to shove it further in. But it wasn’t working. It still hung out and Prompto pushed in again meanwhile hearing “Is everything okay Prompto?” coming from Noctis.

“Just,” Prompto huffed then finally… _finally_ it stuck in. “Okay hang on…”

Noctis was holding a succulent and looking at Prompto with a concerned face. Noctis and he were new friends and Prompto understood why. Noctis was gorgeous and everyone at school, wanted to date him. Prompto even heard that from his former bullies. Why would anyone as rich and successful and funny and gorgeous and just… why the hell was Noctis even giving him the time of day? He probably just felt sorry for Prompto because his Uncle was dead. Or something like that.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Noctis held out the plant and gave it to Prompto to hold. “I asked around and they said that flowers would be bad. So plants would be better…”

Prompto looked at Noctis who just stared back at him. 

“Thank you?” Prompto quickly corrected himself. “ _Thank you_. I mean it. It’s just…”

“Yeah,” Noctis scratched the back of his head when Prompto finally took a hold of the plant. “I get it. Kind of. My Mom died when I was a kid. I heard what happened from one of the teachers. So I just wanted to…”

Prompto looked at Noctis and was confused. “Dude… it’s okay. Just…”

Noctis looked too embarrassed to finish his sentence but looked grateful he didn’t have to. 

“Anyways,” Noctis shrugged and looked around the room. Prompto did a sudden double take at a massive spider-web that was by the window. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ “Do you need anything else?” Noctis just looked at the same web, utterly confused.

“No,” Prompto said quickly. “No… no…”

Prompto thought for a second. He entertained the idea for an even smaller nano-second…

What if he told Noctis right now that he was Spider-Man? If nothing else, maybe Noctis could talk to him more. They had begun this awkward friendship with each other pretty recently. Prompto wanted to tell someone who he really was. What could a little secret between two new friends hurt? They were already neighbors. Noctis was on the top floor of their apartment building. All to himself apparently. Prompto had not gone up yet, but he was eagerly awaiting the day when they would be better friends. Then maybe, he could hang out and do things that weren’t stopping car jackings. Or at least Prompto could not feel so lonely doing this superheroing day and night. He was about _this_ close to telling his Aunt and Uncle that he was Spider-Man months ago but the words had failed him. He kept it to himself. The guilt sprang up, once again, with full force: What if Prompto had told his Uncle Cor what happened? Maybe he wouldn’t have died? 

Noctis kept looking around his room and smiled at him. “I have the work from school too. Not that I’d want to do any work right now. But I’m just letting you know.”

Prompto smiled back at him. “Thanks buddy. I appreciate it.”

“Seriously though,” Noctis took one final look around the room and began to make his way out. “I’m on the top floor. So even if you don’t come to school tomorrow, you can come hang out with me afterwards.”

“Thanks,” Prompto’s stomach was suddenly full of butterflies. He had never been invited over to a friend’s house. He tried to maintain his composure. “I’d like that actually. I’ve been… kind of slumming it for a few days.”

“But that makes sense,” Noctis frowned. “Seriously though, come over tomorrow. I have every video game out there. And if not, I can just buy it.”

Prompto became flustered but he shook his hands at Noctis. “No no no… it’s okay. I’ll like whatever is there.”

“Alright then,” Noctis smiled at him. It was a gorgeous smile and Prompto hated himself for thinking that about his new friend. “I’ll leave you alone then.”

“Thanks though,” Prompto waved awkwardly at Noctis going off and away from his door. Once Prompto locked it, his mind was racing. In his head, Prompto replayed the conversation and tried to figure out if he said anything weird or gave anything away. After doing that he paced around his room. The police scanner was right there, and right now, Prompto actually felt like going outside to do his superheroing. 

He had one more spidey suit and then, he’d _really_ have to do the laundry. So it was decided. Tonight there was apparently a fire in the palm district on the west side of Insomnia. There was also word that there was some super villain with a lion vest at the zoo.

The fire would be first to be handled Prompto thought as he got his whole suit on. Eff that super villain, Prompto did not like him at all. If he wanted to do some weird animal apocalypse on the world, Craven could wait for him.

II.

Prompto hadn’t even paid for his first stupid set of overpriced college textbooks. Now his phone was connected to a radio app on his phone that had the police scanner all ready. It was stupid, but Prompto could not find an easier way to do his superheroing. This was the easiest way. 

He would have ignored the stupid call too. Except he could not ignore it now. 

Prompto heard Noctis’ last name and that was it. Thank the Six for his super-strength because how could anyone carry seven 500 page books running down the street? People were looking at him oddly, but he could say that he had been working out. Sure… that would be the excuse for how weird he was.

When Prompto was finally in a secluded alley, he shot a web and climbed it quickly to the top of the building. He secured his textbooks with his web on a ledge where he hoped no one would notice. Then, he started to take off his glasses, his t-shirt and his pants. He had a good technique for this already, it was timed and tested and true. Prompto found a better material to make the suit out of which made him happier because it had a tendency to run up his ass. That was bad!

The suit was now easier to put on and Prompto loved the design he managed to sketch out. Looking down, Prompto shimmied and admired himself for a bit. The last thing to go on was his mask and Prompto felt liberated to be doing this again. He absolutely could not screw this up. The guilt came up again regarding his Uncle but he put those thoughts aside for now. He had to rescue Noctis. And even from the college building, he noticed the smoke from this part of the city. After getting a running start, Prompto took off and he felt free.

He was falling and he could feel the wind ripple in between his suit. 

Prompto grinned and shot one of his shooters and heard gasps from the college students below. 

Now he was going to find the quickest way to head towards downtown. Prompto knew the building was the Citadel. It was hard to ignore just how rich his best friend was. Noctis’ father was on the front page of the business section of the Bugle almost every other week. It figured that some dumb supervillain would pick out Noctis to kidnap.

The webslinging was getting easier to do. Prompto would kick up right at the end of each jump and shoot a new string right at the same point at the next building. Sometimes he would even do a flip just because he knew he was by a school or near an intersection. The kids that would scream out for Spider-Man were the best sounds that Prompto heard these days. They were better than getting email pings from the electric company about bills.

Prompto felt himself falling again and looked up in the nick of time to see Noctis on top of the Citadel yelling and trying to release himself from Doctor Octopus. Prompto groaned and he could have sworn that this guy was off causing trouble in Tenebrae.

_Oh well._

“Spider-Man!”

Prompto just rolled his eyes and landed his last jump right onto left side of the citadel building. On the right side, Noctis was trying to free himself but he couldn’t. When Noctis tried to peel off one of the metal arms, Prompto could see the Doctor tighten his grip around Noctis. 

“Stop it!” Prompto yelled. “What do you want?!”

“His father is making a big mistake,” Doc Ock drawled. “Should have signed the contract with me.”

“Last time I checked,” Prompto teased. “Your license got revoked!”

Doc Ock laughed and Prompto felt his spidey-sense tingling. It was either Noctis or something was going to hit him. Luckily, Prompto turned around in time to see two octopus themed drones shooting him. With no effort, Prompto spun around and dove off the building. When he raised both arms, he was able to spot shot both drones so that they got stuck. One managed to crash into the top floor of the Citadel. The other was still locked onto him. So Prompto shot at it and managed to catch the drone. 

He continued to fall and Prompto knew he had to find some way to knock out the “good” doctor fast. So he shot back up quickly, eyes on Doc Ock. Prompto shot the drone straight at the doctor’s back and Prompto did laugh but then he stopped. Noctis was falling.

Prompto’s momentum was pushing his up. 

No.

No, Prompto was not going to lose anyone else close to him.

Prompto shot two webs at the side of the building and grabbed the webs tightly and pulled his momentum down. He heard Noctis yell as they both kept falling and falling.

It was a long shot, but Prompto shot another web towards Noctis. It wrapped around his best friend’s waist and Prompto managed to pull Noctis closer. At the corner of his eye, the floor of the building was coming up fast. So Prompto pulled Noctis’ body closer towards him. Noctis hugged him tightly but was still yelling in his ear. Thankfully, Prompto shot a web towards the top of the building and their fall was slowing down. 

They missed the ground by maybe 20 feet?

It didn’t matter.

Noctis was okay.

Prompto then shot up another web to swing them both out of the way. As tempting as it was to see if Doc Ock was still up there, Prompto resisted temptation. The man was clearly shot by a drone. And even though Prompto knew the track record of super villains coming back from the dead or incapacitated, he was hopeful. There were even rounds of applause coming from down below and Noctis just gripped onto Prompto tighter. It felt nice and Prompto was grateful that Noctis did not have a full view of his splotchy and sweaty face.

They swung around the city for about ten minutes and Noctis said nothing. He had his mouth open and just looked around while the wind messed up his hair. Prompto just watched him and tried to go slower than he usually did. With a final push back, Prompto approached the Citadel again. There was no sign of Doc Ock. The police were there and Prompto wanted _nothing_ to do with those guys. So he stopped at a building that was closest to the Citadel.

Noctis reluctantly let him go and Prompto did the same. It was weird, because usually Prompto was not this clingy towards his rescued damsels. But Noctis was his best friend and his roommate. This was different. 

It felt better. 

“Umm,” Noctis was absolutely red in the face. He seemed to realize that he was blushing and looked at Prompto hopefully. “Well… umm… thank you.”

“No problem,” Prompto tried to change the tone of his voice a bit. Noctis would know if it was him otherwise. And even though Prompto spent all of their senior year in high school agonizing about telling Noctis who he really was, he still wanted to keep that part of his life away from Noctis. He didn’t deserve that. Prompto didn’t know if that was true or not, but he did not want anyone involved in his superheroing. 

“Wait,” Noctis raised his hand and tried to make his hair look nicer. Prompto knew that move whenever Noctis tried to go in for his fashion meetings. “Umm, I don’t know how to thank you more?”

“Just don’t fall off anymore tall buildings,” Prompto teased.

Noctis looked even more flustered but he nodded. It looked like Noctis wanted to say something else but Prompto caught a glance at the giant clock that was directly across from the Citadel. His first class was going to start in 10 minutes. If he left now, he could make it in time. So with a playful wave, he took a running jump and leapt off the building. Prompto could have sworn he heard Noctis call him “Spider-Man!” back but Prompto just continued towards the direction of the college building where he left his textbook and clothes. 

He did not want to be late. 

III.

“Hey Tiger,” Noctis patted the top of Prompto’s head. After yawning, Prompto looked at the rest of the lecture hall. Had he fallen asleep? “Stay awake. We have a final next week.”

“Ugh,” Prompto rubbed his eyes and realized what time it was. Immediately after this class was over, he had to go to do pizza deliveries and he was hating himself even more. Not only was he running on negative 6 hours of sleep over the past 2 days, another supervillain appeared. It was a cat burgler and Prompto could not get a good read on her. She kept avoiding all of Prompto’s attacks and what was worse, she was… _really_ hot. 

But she monologued. Which Prompto _hated_. 

“You were even late today?” Noctis frowned. “I already told you that you need to focus on school and not your jobs. You have your whole life to work.”

“You can say that ‘cause you’re rich,” Prompto yawned. “The rest of us have to work.”

Noctis did not have a witty retort to tell him. So he just sulked in his seat. After about 15 more minutes, when the professor gave them a small break from the 3 hour lecture, Prompto felt himself falling asleep again. Noctis poked him again and Prompto was starting to get annoyed with that smug look on his friend’s face.

“Stop that,” Prompto shimmied in his seat and took a big swig from his coffee. It wouldn’t help but maybe it would be enough to keep him awake for the last half of their lecture. Although why Noctis agreed to take this intro to biological sciences class with Prompto was beyond him.

If Prompto was less tired and more observant, he could have noticed the signs that Noctis was watching him closely from years ago. Noctis had noticed that seemingly overnight, the quiet and shy boy from his chemistry class was changing. Prompto would have noticed Noctis openly gawking at his 8-pack along with everyone else in gym class. It was the talk of the entire high school. Noctis’ senior friends Ignis and Gladio even commented on it. Gladio even wanted to apologize for making fun of Prompto by shouting him out at his next DJ-int event. 

Everyone asked what Prompto was doing but Prompto was still shy and had no idea why these people that once bullied him were talking to him now. But Prompto was tired and a superhero and working after school to support his aunt. He did not notice Noctis watching him. Noctis was curious...

“No,” Noctis was now idly checking his phone. The usual e-mail ping rang and Prompto did not feel any energy coming from the coffee. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt Noctis tap him again. 

“The bills are due today Prompto,” Noctis warned. “I just forgot, but good thing I got the notice.”

Prompto blinked. Now he was awake. “What?!”

“Calm down,” Noctis tapped on his phone again. “I can pay it now so we don’t have to worry about it.”

“Noctis,” Prompto was now annoyed. “We said 50/50 split.”

“But that’s not fair,” Noctis replied back. He was still typing out his information on the phone. “I said I’d pay it this month. Just buy some takeout for us during the week, and we’ll call it even.”

Prompto, once again, felt the horrible pang of guilt. Mostly because he was not going to be paid until Friday. Today was Tuesday. There was no way he was going to be able to start paying Noctis back until Friday, at the latest. Not only that, Prompto still had to buy his groceries for the week, pay his cell phone bill and send his Aunt some money for the month.

“I can’t,” Prompto said quietly.

“Why not?” Noctis locked his phone and looked at Prompto curiously. 

Prompto hesitated. He really should tell him. It already was crazy that Prompto did not tell Noctis he was Spider-Man already. 

“I don’t get paid until Friday,” Prompto took a deep breath and looked at his friend. “I’m sorry.”

Noctis looked at him and just smiled. “It’s okay. I already told you this 50/50 thing was dumb. I’ll pay whatever you want me to pay Prompto. I can afford it.”

Then Prompto felt the other emotion he had when Noctis talked like that. It was no longer guilt that was plaguing him, but resentment.

“I _know_ ,” Prompto narrowed his eyes and Noctis immediately stopped smiling. “I _know_.”

Noctis did not say another word to him and just pulled out his phone to look at it. Prompto was now shooting daggers at the poor grad student that did not know why Prompto was glaring at him. After about a minute of silence, Noctis dared to break it.

“Maybe,” Noctis was now scrolling through the phone. There were a few job listings for a website. “Maybe you should apply to do photography? It pays well and you can pick your hours. You haven’t done that for a while? Maybe try doing this instead of your job now?”

Prompto just looked at the phone and frowned. He _did_ miss taking pictures. Noctis lent him the phone and Prompto scrolled through what was available. 

“If you get really good at it,” Noctis offered. “Maybe I can invite you to one of my gigs. The turnover is always high but it’ll be good experience for you. And sometimes they invite really good photographers. So at least you can watch what they do.”

“Yeah,” Prompto looked and saw one particular listing that was… interesting.

“See one you like?” Noctis asked. 

In fact, Prompto did see a good one he liked. Because the Daily Bugle was asking for pictures of Spider-Man. And they were paying more than what Prompto earned in a month for one picture. Prompto thought about it and thought about how good that would be for his Aunt Monica. She could keep her head afloat for a bit and Prompto could pay back Noctis. _With Interest. ___

__“I do see one I like,” Prompto grinned._ _

__Noctis eyed the Daily Bugle one and looked at Prompto curiously._ _

__“No one can get a picture of that guy though,” Noctis stammered. Prompto looked at his best friend, and realized, rather horrifically, that Noctis was blushing._ _

__“That guy did a number on you huh?” Prompto giggled. It was funny, but Prompto liked that his best friend was in love with him. Or _that guy_. His best friend was in love with Spider-Man. Probably. Maybe. Well… yeah his best friend was in love._ _

__Prompto knew this because Noctis would not shut up about his falling off the building incident for weeks. He talked on and on about how Spider-Man took him all over the city and held him close in his arms. Noctis did all of this while Prompto just looked at him with a huge dopey smile on his face. If Prompto were more intelligent or just less tired, he would have jumped to the conclusion that Noctis was onto him. But Prompto was just tired and enjoyed watching Noctis get hot and bothered about Spider-Man._ _

__“Shut up,” Noctis huffed. “But… no one can get a good HD picture of him. They are all super out of focus.”_ _

__“So?” Prompto grinned. “That sounds like a challenge. Plus If I can get one good shot of the guy, then I can pay you back and have some extra money for the holidays. It’ll be good!”_ _

__Noctis just stared at Prompto and when the professor started class again, Noctis just continued to stare._ _

__Prompto, of course fell asleep five minutes into the lecture. Noctis, without knowing any better, mimicked his friend around 20 minutes later._ _

__IV._ _

__Turns out, Prompto took _really_ amazing pictures of Spider-Man. So good, that Prompto was able to pay Noctis for the late rent and the bills he missed. He was also able to send some money to his Aunt so that she would not worry about the holidays. Prompto was finally able to quit his stupid pizza delivery job. That freed him up to do more superheroing. Not only that, but Prompto did a lot better on his finals that he thought he would. All he could remember about his college experience so far was that he fell asleep a lot. But usually Noctis was also asleep with him. So it was not too bad._ _

__“Prompto,” Noctis was on the phone with Prompto now. His supermodel best friend was walking the Insomnia fashion week. Prompto had managed to get a gig to be a photographer for that too. Everyone wanted to hire him now, even though Prompto thought his photographs were not particularly good. He wanted to change a lot of things about his composition and lighting but his bosses did not care. These were the best pictures of Spider-Man anyone had ever seen. But Noctis sounded weird on the phone._ _

__“Yes,” Prompto was not at his event now. He was at some up and coming designer. Noctis was lucky and walking Dolce and Gabbana. “I can’t really hear you in here.”_ _

__“Prompto,” Noctis sounded urgent now. “Prompto he is holding us—”_ _

__And then there was a click. Prompto’s spidey senses were all over the place. He then heard a large crack come from the top of the tent holding the runway together. There were three models there and without thinking, Prompto ran towards them. He managed to web sling one of them out of the way while pushing the other two to safety. Before anyone could notice him, he continued to run. Prompto had to figure out where the hell Noctis was._ _

__There were a few models that were in front of him but when he tried to reach out to them, Prompto realized they were holograms. To check, Prompto waved his hands in front of a rather attractive blonde woman but she kept disappearing. The flickering body kept going in and out. So he got up and looked around. His spidey sense was going crazy. But he tried to focus on where Noctis was. The audience and models were mostly gone from the tent. The photographers were gone but Prompto did not want to change just yet. He needed to make sure he couldn’t be spotted._ _

__So he continued to walk carefully. It was foggy but Prompto managed to keep his cool. Even though everything inside of his head was screaming._ _

__“Let go!”_ _

__Prompto heard Noctis and approached even closer to the commotion. He had cover so at least no one could see him. With a last double check, he went into one of the model changing rooms and quickly put on his suit._ _

__The whole scenario screamed Mysterio. And Prompto hated him the most. Every time he would fight the bastard, Prompto would always see his Uncle die in front of him. He’d see the family relatives who peddled him off every few months until he settled in with his Aunt and Uncle. He’d see himself at his worst, which was middle school and everyone was cruel to him. Prompto just wanted to take pictures and do cool science projects. But that was not cool in middle school._ _

__Sometimes, Prompto would hear a voice that he did not recognize, but it sounded guttural and full of marbles. That was the only way to describe it._ _

__“I h-have to go to the movies later you fucking idiot!”_ _

__That was Noctis. And Prompto did not know where he was. So he continued to walk in the direction of the voice. The first thing Prompto tried to think of was why Mysterio would want Noctis. Sure, the endless potential for kidnapping money but this was not Mysterio’s M.O._ _

__It made no sense._ _

__Which was all the worse because now, Prompto started to cough and cough. _Shit._ It was the hypogens. Those fucking things made Prompto’s head spin. He hated the things because the visions would get worse with them. His spidey sense started to lessen and Prompto knew that meant things were going to get worse._ _

__“Spider-man?”_ _

__He turned around and there was Noctis. No Spidey sense was going off, so it had to be Noctis!He looked a bit disheveled but maybe his best friend got free?_ _

__“Yes?” Prompto asked. “The only friendly neighborhood one for miles and miles.”_ _

__“Good,” Noctis smirked. He tilted his head and looked at Prompto. “I’d rather go to the movies with you.”_ _

__“I have to check my schedule,” Prompto said slowly. _This was weird_._ _

__“I’d rather go with you,” Noctis drawled. “You’d be better than my broke roommate.”_ _

___Oh no_._ _

__“I _hate_ him,” Noctis’ voice seemed to get louder. “He should be happy he has me. Otherwise, he’d be starving on the streets…”_ _

__“Shut up,” Prompto told Noctis. But this couldn’t be Noctis… could it?_ _

__“Why?” Noctis laughed. “You know it’s true.”_ _

__“Stop,” Prompto took a step back and he felt his spidey sense go in and out. One second it was crazy. The next second, it was quiet. Prompto continued to move back and away from Noctis._ _

__Noctis just continued to laugh. “You are nothing.”_ _

__“This isn’t you,” Prompto continued to look around to see if he saw _anything_ that looked like a fishbowl. “This is just a fake.”_ _

__“You’re the fake,” Noctis spat out. “Take off that mask and show the real you.”_ _

__“I would,” Prompto saw it then. The little glimmer of glass that wasn’t there a second ago. “But I like the red. It brings out my eyes.”_ _

__“What?” Noctis stopped walking and it was then, that Prompto shot a web at the ceiling. It hit a hinge on the roof. With a quick pull, Prompto heard a distinct “clink” and Noctis disappeared. The fake Noctis did anyways. Mysterio was on the floor and Prompto did his best drop kick to that stupid fishbowl head of his. When Mysterio finally appeared to gather his bearings, Prompto was persistent with his punches and kicks to Mysterio. He was probably overdoing it but Prompto did not care. Noctis’ words were still on his brain._ _

__Then Prompto stopped._ _

__Where the hell was Noctis?_ _

__Prompto did not notice Mysterio try and aim a last failed punch at his back. By the time he finished the punch, he was on the floor, out cold. Prompto did not even look back to spray Mysterio’s hands with thick webbing. The cops could deal with him later. Now, Prompto’s total focus was on Noctis._ _

__“Anybody else here?” Prompto asked. He changed the tone of his voice to a more sing-song tone. “I swear I won’t bite.”_ _

__Prompto heard a knock and then he opened the door. It was one of the closets with clothes from the now ruined fashion show tossed at every angle. And there, still miraculously modelesque, was Noctis. He was fine, save for some handcuffs on his wrists. Prompto took those off with a quick bend rather quickly. It took a second for Prompto to realize that Noctis was staring at him with his mouth open._ _

__“Fun night?” Prompto asked. “You really should keep better track of the keys.”_ _

__Noctis did not answer him back. Instead he answered like a fish, just no words but his mouth struggling to figure out what to say._ _

__“Anyways,” Prompto shrugged his shoulders. “Got to go!”_ _

__“W-wait!” Noctis finally said. “Who… who are you?”_ _

__“I,” Prompto began. “Am every woman… it’s all in me.”_ _

__Noctis frowned immediately and Prompto just laughed and laughed._ _

__“Sorry,” Prompto fanned his face. “Secret identity and all. I can’t tell anyone.”_ _

__“Even me?” Noctis took a step forward and Prompto was super tempted to at least try and mess with his best friend even more. But he did not want to do that. It was already really fuzzy between them, even without the suit on. To try and do anything else would make things weirder. That would not be good. So Prompto saw an opening in the ceiling and shot a single web towards the top of the building. With the other web shooter, he grabbed his clothes and camera that were still bunched up in the corner._ _

__“Sorry,” Prompto shrugged his shoulders. “Not even you.”_ _

__Noctis tried to run forward but Prompto was _way_ too quick for that. It was hard, but Prompto did not look back at his best friend. He did not want to ruin his friendship with Noctis. But there was a small part of him that wondered if Noctis did resent him in some way. That stupid fake-Noctis was not that far off. Prompto thought Noctis would get sick of him someday, but at least Noctis loved Spider-Man. There was at least that._ _

__V._ _

__“Hey Prompto,” Noctis knocked on the door and waited for a bit. He bounced on his heels and knocked again. Normally, Prompto did not have the door open, so Noctis did not grab onto the door handle right away. So it was odd when Noctis finally did, and it opened slowly. The Prompto Noctis knew in high school, was usually clean and he would always catch Prompto helping his aunt with chores. The Prompto of now, was a… well he was almost as much of a slob as Noctis was._ _

__Prompto was fast asleep on his desk. The glasses that Prompto wore were crooked on his face. His small snores punctuated the mess that was his room. Noctis smiled at his best friend and then his smile went away quickly when he looked around the room._ _

__There were clothes hanging everywhere, there were a small set of cobwebs in the corner by the window and there was a steady stack of pizza boxes that were piling up. As Noctis took a few steps in, he noticed some Daily Bugle newspapers at the side of Prompto’s head. A few of the headlines were scathing towards Spider-Man. That made Noctis sad because, the guy had saved him twice. From rather terribly dressed supervillains. His father was upset about it but Noctis was not. Somehow, Spider-Man had saved him and Noctis was grateful for it._ _

__It did make Noctis worry because most of the covers were from Prompto. From what Noctis could tell, Prompto liked the guy too. Prompto was considered his “professional photographer.” So Noctis wanted to know more details about Spider-Man. The list included favorite movies, songs and just any tidbits that would give Noctis any hint of who Spider-Man really was. For some reason, Noctis felt like he knew who that guy was. Maybe he was someone from one of his college classes? Noctis could not be sure._ _

__But Noctis should have watched closer. He usually did, but he just came back from a modeling gig. He was tired._ _

__If he was more observant, he’d notice the the red and blue suits that were in a lazily tossed bag on the other side of the room. Prompto had a few new designs for the web shooter belts that were underneath the stack Daily Bugles. There were also some newer prototypes for suit designs that were just a bit different from what Prompto was currently rocking. And the jars of webshooter fluid were in plain sight._ _

__Even though Prompto was asleep and he absolutely _hated_ anyone being in his room, Noctis decided to be a little bit helpful. Quickly. Noctis went to the pantry and grabbed some cleaning supplies along with a trash bag. He threw away many of the pizza boxes and the empty food canisters that lined the room. He put some of the dirty laundry to wash in the machine they had in their apartment. Not the closed bag of spidey suits though. Noctis, somehow, did not notice that bag. When the room looked a little bit more cleared up, he was proud of his work. _ _

__There was still a big part of Noctis that was worried about Prompto however. Right underneath another stack of pizza boxes were Prompto’s midterms from the new semester. It was the spring and they were both already in their third year of college. So it was weird when Noctis saw the big red “C-” on the front of Prompto’s term paper. Prompto was good at science though? Noctis glanced back to make sure Prompto was still asleep and he was. So Noctis opened up the booklet and saw the same comments all over the paper._ _

__“Sloppy writing.”_ _

__“Not your best work.”_ _

__“Come see me during office hours.”_ _

__“You have so much potential Mr. Argentum.”_ _

__There was another pile that was on the dresser near Prompto’s bed. It was some past due credit card statements. Noctis checked again to see if Prompto was out. And he was. So Noctis took the statements and would try and pay them off tonight. Maybe that would help his best friend._ _

__At the moment, Noctis felt like the worst best friend. Prompto was clearly struggling here and Noctis was not asking the right questions._ _

__Noctis frowned and looked at the term paper again. He was upset and he knew that it was true. Prompto’s research _was_ sloppy. And even though Noctis was doing business, he was still not impressed with his best friend’s lack of effort. Prompto was smart and this was just lazy. Maybe he was working too much? Noctis thought so anyways. Prompto insisted on keeping that job at the Bugle even though he didn’t need it. Noctis knew, somewhat, about the funeral cost. He had overheard it one night during a conversation Prompto had with his Aunt. Noctis was now hiding one of the bills for the cable just so Prompto wouldn’t have to worry about it. He really did not want Prompto to overwork himself. _ _

__An idea hit him suddenly. Noctis was good friends with two of the grad students that were in Prompto’s major. Kinda. They weren’t really in Prompto’s major, but they were smarter than either of them were. So Noctis gathered up the paperwork and he would call up Ignis and Gladio. Maybe they would be able to help his best friend._ _

__***_ _

__Noctis texted Prompto to be ready at 6 PM. To make sure Prompto would wake up, Noctis even set an alarm on one of those old fashioned alarm clocks. Noctis even continued his cleaning spree and made sure the apartment did not look too bad. When Ignis and Gladio finally came over at around 6 PM, Noctis did not hear the alarm going off in the room. Maybe Prompto was up? Noctis hoped so._ _

__It was nice to see his two friends. Noctis asked if they were hungry and they both said no. Which was good because Noctis was not really hungry at the moment. Instead they all caught up and Noctis was able to enjoy the company for a little while either way. They both talked about the research they were doing. Ignis was particularly animated about being hired to work for a security company. Noctis was happy for his friend and Gladio was about to go on about a new woman he was dating when he stopped._ _

__“Where’s your friend Prompto?” Gladio asked. “Did he fall asleep?”_ _

__“Umm,” Noctis looked at his watch. It was almost 8 PM. Had they really talked for two hours? “I don’t know?”_ _

__Noctis really did not know. All he knew was that his best friend was struggling and Noctis had not talked to him all day. It was weird that he missed him even though Noctis saw him every day. They hadn’t played video games together in so long. Prompto was either working, sleeping, doing homework or just not in the apartment._ _

__All of them turned their heads to a click at the front door. Noctis could not believe it. There was Prompto. With two boxes of pizza he was trying to juggle while trying to shut the door._ _

__“Sorry,” Prompto said with a huff. “I am here! And I have pizza!”_ _

__“I guess he didn’t fall asleep then,” Gladio chuckled. “Hey Blondie, how have you been?”_ _

__“Busy!” Prompto beamed. “But I managed to get tonight off, so pizza for everyone!”_ _

__If Noctis were paying attention to the news playing in the background properly, he would have noticed that Rhino had gotten stuck in the sewer system. All thanks to Spider-Man. Or something like that. But Noctis was not paying attention to the news that droned on in the background. So he just smiled at Prompto who, for once, did not look tired. He looked so happy and Noctis felt a little bit guilty about knowing something that the three of them didn’t._ _

__They were on the 45th floor._ _

__How the hell did Prompto get out of his room without Noctis seeing him?_ _

__VI._ _

__Noctis had just wrapped up a late night photoshoot at one of the seedier fashion houses near downtown. He didn’t like going to this particular part of town because it was always featured on the nightly news. Someone always got robbed or someone always got assaulted here. Hopefully, his beanie and his fast stride would help him get to the subway station in time. He didn’t look particularly easy to mess around with. Just a beanie, a hoodie and some jeans. Noctis made sure to keep his head down. His father was already making him text him or call him every night since the two almost kidnappings. Noctis still needed to text his Dad that he was okay. He could not do that, in good conscious, while still being anywhere that was not the apartment._ _

__If Noctis had kept his head up, he would have seen three much bigger men behind him. They all looked like they had found their next victim for the night. But Noctis did not notice them. He just picked up his pace and kept walking._ _

__“What are you doing out so late?” one of them asked._ _

__Noctis turned around and finally noticed them._ _

___Shit._ _ _

__Before Noctis knew it, he was sprinting as fast as he could towards the direction of the subway station. He was not a fast runner though. Noctis had that childhood injury that made him use a wheelchair for a few months. But Noctis was trying to run as fast as he could._ _

__It was no use though._ _

__Right when Noctis turned the corner, there was another guy. He was much bigger than him._ _

__“Give me your wallet!”_ _

__Noctis raised his hands and his eyes darted towards the entrance of the subway station. It was _so close_ but there were three other guys behind him. He felt tired and winded. _ _

__“I said,” the man now took Noctis by the collar and Noctis tried to get him to let go. “ _Give me your wallet_.” _ _

__“Let go!” Noctis yelled. He really could not believe this. He must have the worst luck in the world. “I’ll give you my wallet just let—”_ _

__Noctis felt someone kick him in the back. He choked on his breath because it _fucking_ hurt. It was the same spot where he got injured. The man in front let go of him and started to laugh. Noctis tried not to move but he was in a lot of pain. The ground was cold and he just wanted them to take his wallet already._ _

__“T-take it!” Noctis coughed. He tried to touch his back, as though that would help the pain, but he couldn’t. These four idiots were laughing at him and Noctis, for the first time in a long time, was afraid._ _

__“Four against one is unfair,” an echo began. “You guys must suck during D &D nights.”_ _

__“WHO’S THERE?”_ _

__“WHAT THE HELL MAN?”_ _

__“WE SHOULD SCATTER!”_ _

__“DON’T MOVE!”_ _

__Noctis could not believe it._ _

__“Aww,” the echo sighed. “You guys are no fun!”_ _

__They were all quiet, and Noctis watched them all. All of the men just looked around._ _

__And it was _too_ quiet._ _

__Noctis could only hear the sound of heavy pants and water dripping from a nearby drain._ _

__Then Noctis saw it all happen and was happy he did. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. One of the man’s legs was ripped out from under him. Noctis heard him scream and then he didn’t hear anything. Just muffled screams from four men that had their mouths covered with webbing. Then one by one, all four men were pulled out from their legs. When Noctis managed to look up, he finally saw all four men, neatly in one gigantic web, all stuck close together in one dangled mess. It was a sorry excuse of four would-be robbers._ _

__Noctis wanted to stand up but his back was killing him. So he tried to stand up gingerly instead. Thankfully, his phone, wallet and keys were still on him but he was finally able to walk to the train station._ _

__Except there was Spider-Man, hanging upside down in the alleyway that was the only way to enter. Noctis looked around and checked if anyone was there._ _

__It was just them._ _

__“I need to start charging you,” Spider-Man said. He shook his head. “You keep getting into trouble.”_ _

__“At least you’re saving me,” Noctis answered back. He took a few steps forward. Noctis realized how dangerous this was. It was late, but someone could just walk by. But no one was there yet._ _

__“True,” Spider-Man laughed. It sounded familiar to Noctis. “Which is why I need to start charging you.”_ _

__Noctis kept walking forward but he decided not become starstruck like last time. He could _totally_ do this._ _

__“Tsk tsk,” Spider-Man tilted his head. “I’m trying to decide if I should do visa or mastercard. Maybe AmEx? Or… paypal? I hear that’s popular these days.”_ _

__“I have an idea,” Noctis was now less than a foot away and Spider-Man was not moving an inch. His back was hurting still, but it was not as bad as before._ _

__“Is it bitcoin?” Spider-Man teased. He was about to laugh again but Noctis stuck out his hand and touched the mask. It felt the same as Noctis remembered it. Noctis moved his hand up towards the chin area and noticed the hem. Spider-Man did not move and Noctis began to pull down on the mask. It took a lot of effort for Noctis not to pull the mask off completely. Because he had the perfect thing to give the guy who had now saved his life three times._ _

__“Not bitcoin then? Spider-Man asked. His voice sounded gruffer than usual._ _

__“No,” Noctis said quietly. Slowly, he stepped a bit closer and pulled the mask a bit more. Just to the point where Noctis could see the bottom of Spider-Man’s nose. It was now or never, Noctis took a deep breath and kissed him lightly. It was not even a kiss. Just a peck. But then Noctis grabbed onto the sides of Spider-Man’s head and tried to deepen the kiss as much as he could. The angle was different, and Noctis tried to angle his mouth so at least the poor guy could breathe._ _

__But it was amazing._ _

__It was probably the best kiss Noctis ever had._ _

__Once Spider-Man started sucking on his bottom lip, Noctis knew that he wanted to do more. He needed more than this one kiss._ _

__Unfortunately, Spider-Man pushed him back a bit. Noctis could hear some footsteps approaching. He stopped._ _

__Noctis was nice enough though to push the mask back up Spider-Man’s face. Once the mask was totally on, and Noctis finally had a last look at him._ _

__“Your transaction was accepted,” Spider-Man quipped._ _

__Noctis did not have time to react and he was gone. The only sound that was left was a woosh that ended with more footsteps coming down the alleyway. There were a few women walking in groups and some businessmen catching the late train. All the while Noctis was there, eyes wide open with a hand on his back (because it still hurt) and one on his mouth._ _

__He just kissed Spider-Man._ _

__VII._ _

__Noctis had come up with a game plan and maybe Prompto would take the bait._ _

__He called up his Dad and explained the whole thing to him. Noctis was not proud of it, but he did some more digging into Prompto’s room. It was months before he was able to walk in again. Prompto might have suspected that Noctis had done some snooping. But so far, Prompto said nothing to him._ _

__Noctis didn’t tell him about _that_ kiss either. There were even some things that Noctis did not want to say. Ignis and Gladio did tell him that Prompto was improving. He was getting better and the financial burden of having Noctis pay off Prompto’s bills made Prompto a better student. _ _

__Noctis also noticed that they goofed off a bit more and there was more time for them to hang out. It was fun. But Noctis was scared and anxious and did not know why._ _

__Which was why he called his Dad. Noctis told him everything (not the Spider-Man kiss), but mostly everything. He told him that Prompto probably had a lot going on. He told him about Prompto coming home late at night and not eating much. He told him about Prompto dozing off in class and that look Prompto gave him when he sent Noctis his share of the bills every month. Noctis was mad because he should have never agreed to go 50/50. They had gotten into a fight about it maybe 4 months into their freshman year. But then Prompto had managed to pay the bills. He always did manage to pay it and Noctis kept his mouth shut._ _

__So his Dad told Noctis that maybe he could give Prompto a scholarship. Then at least Prompto would not be saddled with student loans. Prompto could help out his Aunt because she was struggling with her two jobs as well. Noctis was wondering how Prompto could do it? Noctis, well… he had a job but that was infrequent. Sometimes it would take a day and he’d be exhausted but Prompto was literally out the door first thing in the morning then back at the apartment late at night. Noctis did not know how the hell Prompto did it._ _

__Noctis then felt his phone vibrating. It was his Dad. Noctis went down to go get him and was relieved that his Dad worked late nights as well. At least then, Noctis could catch Prompto and his father could give him the pitch._ _

__“I have tomorrow off,” his father chuckled. “You got me at a good time.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Noctis smiled. “I am up _way_ past my bedtime.”_ _

__“I know,” his father said once they entered the elevator. “It’ll be fine Noctis. Just let me do all of the talking.”_ _

__“Not all of it,” Noctis said gloomily. “Do maybe… 90% of it.”_ _

__“Sounds like a good deal,” Regis beamed._ _

__Noctis and his father rode up the rest of the elevator ride in silence. Noctis was proud of himself that at least they were talking more. Mostly because of Spider-Man. Which was weird. After Noctis was rescued that first time, his father demanded that he text and/or call him everyday. Noctis obliged and after a while, the contact was not so bad. It was good. They had talked more about anything and everything and Noctis even told his Dad that Spider-Man saved him for that third time. His Dad just hummed on the other end. Maybe his Dad knew that it was crush or… no. Noctis was not even sure anymore._ _

__To Noctis’ surprise, when he came into the apartment, Prompto was there?_ _

__How was he there?_ _

__There were two elevators in the building but… how was he there?_ _

__“Hey Mr. Caelum!” Prompto beamed. He was making himself a bowl of cereal. Noctis just stared at his best friend in disbelief. “I went in through the other elevator. Just got back from work. If you want to talk to Noctis, I can just go in the room.”_ _

__“No,” his father waved his hands. “Please, have a seat with us actually.”_ _

__Prompto looked confused and looked at Noctis for some guidance. When Noctis did not say anything back, Prompto grabbed his bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch seat tentatively. Noctis took a chair on one of the bar stools. Regis, sat directly across from Prompto in the loveseat. Prompto bobbed on the couch nervously._ _

__“Did something happen?” Prompto asked quickly. “I know I always give the rent money on the day of, but that’s when I get paid? I can ask for it early...”_ _

__“That’s unnecessary Prompto,” his father raised his hand and Prompto stopped talking. “I actually have a good opportunity for you. Noctis speaks very highly of you. And I can see why. You have overcome so much in your life and he has told me how much you are helping your Aunt. I know the financial strain has been difficult for you. However, I have a… surprise for you.”_ _

__Prompto just blinked at both Noctis and his father._ _

__“A surprise?” Prompto asked. Noctis thought Prompto was sweating, but Noctis just looked at his father._ _

__“My company is going to be giving scholarships,” his father began. He had a folder and put it on the table. With no effort, his father slid the folder across the table and it slowed down right in front of Prompto. “I want you to give me at least 1000 words on why you want to study science. Because that is what the scholarship is for. I am opening a research lab, and I want to do this as a show of good faith with the scientists I want to recruit. It’ll pay for the rest of your tuition until you graduate. If you decide to pursue a master’s or a Ph.D, that will also be covered.” Prompto put down the bowl and picked up the folder. Noctis watched as his best friend looked near tears as he looked through the folder. It took some effort, but Noctis looked away too. He watched his father as he continued. “Take your time with it, but your semester is almost over. At least you can be in debt for two years of college instead of four. What do you think?”_ _

__Prompto hid his face with the folder and Noctis watched as his best friend tried to compose himself. They waited for the response. Noctis looked at his Dad hopefully._ _

__“Mr. Caelum,” Prompto began. He hiccuped and hid his face with the folder, still. “I can’t accept this.”_ _

__“Yes you can,” his father stood up and paced around the apartment. “Noctis tells me you can do anything. And I think if something like money is stopping you, that is something I can help you with.”_ _

__“I can’t accept this,” Prompto wiped his face quickly and looked as determined as Noctis had ever seen him. “I don’t know…”_ _

__“The semester isn’t over yet,” his father said with a humm to his voice. “You have plenty of time. I just think that if this can make your life easier, then I am more than happy to help.”_ _

__Prompto looked at Noctis._ _

__“Noctis,” Prompto began. “I don’t know…”_ _

__“Just take it,” Noctis began. “I worry about you. You wanted to do that research with that weird solheim tech. Maybe this would be good for a master’s!”_ _

__Prompto bit his bottom lip and looked at both of them again. “Can I think about it?”_ _

__“Yes!” Noctis sighed._ _

__“Of course,” his father chuckled. “Please, take your time. Have you thought about what you want to do after graduation?”_ _

__Noctis, was then worried. Of course, he knew his modeling career would probably last a bit longer than his model friends that were ladies. They were all done at at least 23. He was a male model, and still had until he was at least 28 or 30 if he was lucky. He could take those jobs and wait. Maybe he could figure it out later. It troubled Noctis that even he, as Prompto’s best friend, had no idea what his best friend wanted to do._ _

__“Umm,” Prompto’s face was now splotchy and Noctis could see his friend’s freckles even more clearly. “I… well… I am thinking of a few things.”_ _

__“That’s better than where I was at your age,” his father laughed. “Why don’t you fill out the application. Send it whenever you can. That way, I can get the ball rolling.”_ _

__Noctis watched as his father checked his watch. “It’s getting late Noctis. I can show myself out.”_ _

__“Sure thing,” Noctis walked his father down the hallway. His father gave him a thumbs up and Noctis waved at him when he went out the door. Noctis thought that went well. He was fully expecting Prompto to joke around with him when he got back to the living room. Hopefully Prompto had a day off or even a few hours off tomorrow. Maybe they could play a few video games._ _

__Instead, Prompto was not in the living room. Noctis managed to look up just in time to find Prompto shutting his door on him._ _

__Noctis felt his legs moving towards the door and he knocked._ _

__“Prompto?”_ _

__No answer. Noctis knocked a few times._ _

__“Hey Prompto. I know that was probably a lot, but you need to come out.”_ _

__No answer._ _

__“Prompto, I’m sorry. But I don’t like seeing you so stressed out. Come out. Let’s talk.”_ _

__“I don’t want to talk.”_ _

__Noctis winced but continued to knock. “Come on, don’t be like that.”_ _

__Noctis continued to knock._ _

__“Prompto, I worry about you. I miss hanging out with you. We haven’t done anything together in weeks.”_ _

__“Noctis…”_ _

__“Let me in,” Noctis realized his wording and knocked again. He wanted to be let in. In a lot of ways._ _

__“I’m stressed out,” Prompto admitted. Noctis looked down and saw his friend’s silhouette underneath the door. At least that was progress._ _

__“Okay then,” Noctis stopped knocking but he listened._ _

__“I was thinking about dropping out,” Prompto began. “I can work full-time and support my Aunt. I still have my credits and I can go back to school?”_ _

__“No,” Noctis had his forehead pressed against the door. “Don’t do that.”_ _

__“I don’t have any other choice,” Prompto warned. “I just think it would be better in the long run.”_ _

__“Prompto!” Noctis slammed his fist on the door. “You’re being a jackass! My Dad is trying to help you! I have helped you! Just accept the help!”_ _

__“No!” Prompto yelled back. “I’m not accepting some pity money so you can feel better about yourself!”_ _

__“Shut up Prompto!” Noctis yelled. “Open this stupid door!” Noctis felt his hand hurt again and realized that maybe he shouldn’t be banging on the door. Instead, Noctis waved his hand and felt the throbbing pain going through his knuckles. “Just tell me what’s wrong. I want to help you.”_ _

__There was no answer and then Prompto, _finally_ , opened the door._ _

__They both just stared at each other and Prompto’s face was splotched and redder than usual. Noctis’ own face probably looked the same way._ _

__“I’ll think about it,” Prompto said in a huff. “But I’m not sure.”_ _

__Noctis looked away and tried his best to keep his voice steady. “Okay.”_ _

__Prompto did look like he wanted to tell Noctis more, but he didn’t._ _

__“Thanks Buddy,” Prompto said sadly. Noctis _almost_ put his arm up so the door wouldn’t close. But Noctis was tired and Prompto looked exhausted. So he didn’t put up a fight at all when Prompto, very definitively, closed the door again._ _

__VIII._ _

__“I brought thai food,” Prompto grinned. “For my favorite Aunt Moni!”_ _

__His Aunt Monica was beaming. She slipped at work and Prompto was trying to pick up as many shifts at his new waiter job as possible until her disability checks came in. That was a struggle too, because Prompto had no idea how disability worked. But he had managed to comb through her work contract and managed to go to a free legal advice workshop to figure out how the process worked. That was thanks to Noctis’ help in finding a lawyer that did free legal advice on the weekends._ _

__It had been a long time since they had dinner. But Prompto managed to get a free night. He had to turn down Noctis’ invitation to a work event but the last time Prompto went to a work event, they got attacked by the Shocker. So Prompto decided that work events were to be avoided at all costs. All kinds of weird stuff happened to him when he went out._ _

__Which wasn’t true, but Prompto just wanted to talk to his Aunt._ _

__“Honey,” his Aunt sighed. “You don’t have to hang out with me. It’s Friday night. You should be living it up.”_ _

__“I feel like a Grandpa already,” Prompto sighed. “Besides, I want to watch documentaries about the financial crisis from a few years ago.”_ _

__“You picked up the worst traits from Cor,” his Aunt grinned. “He always watched the really weird documentaries.”_ _

__“I know,” Prompto grinned back. He gave his Aunt some pad thai and sticky rice. Prompto took the pad see ew with his side of sticky rice. He paused for a bit while looking at the rest of the food. “Do you miss him?”_ _

__“Everyday,” his Aunt smiled sadly. “I hate thinking about it. But he was the ‘one’ you know?”_ _

__“Uh huh,” Prompto was pretending not to listen. But he was _absolutely_ listening. _ _

__“He asked me to marry him after six months,” his Aunt laughed. “Did I ever tell you that?” When Prompto shook his head, his Aunt continued. “And it wasn’t because I was from Galahad and needed the papers or anything.” She shook her head. “Nothing to do with that.”_ _

__“Uh huh,” Prompto could feel his cheeks starting to flush some more. The pad see ew was not spicy at all either. Prompto was bothered for a different reason that had nothing to do with food._ _

__“Well,” his Aunt beamed at him. “My mom thought I was crazy. But you just _know_. And honestly Prompto.” She paused and eyed him sadly. “I thought… you know… since we couldn’t have any babies… I thought things would get bad. But they didn’t.” And she just smiled so happily at Prompto. “I’m so glad we got you Honey.”_ _

__Prompto stopped eating. “Aunt Moni…”_ _

__“It’s okay,” she shook her head and looked at Prompto with a big grin on her face. “I just think it’s so great that everything kind of settled down, you know? I’m glad you are still working and all that tuition got taken care of. I was so worried about that. I want you to buy a nice house and be settled.”_ _

__“Well,” Prompto laughed. “I don’t even have a down payment. I have like… a down payment to stay at a cat hotel.”_ _

__“Oh Prompto,” his Aunt laughed. “I don’t know. I just want you to be okay. I know you have been stressed out. I can hear it in your voice.”_ _

__Oh._ _

__“Umm,” Prompto suddenly lost his appetite. His Aunt could read him so well now. “Yeah… I just figure if I work hard now, it won’t be so hard later.”_ _

__“But I don’t want you to work hard Prompto,” his Aunt beamed at him. “You already help so many people everyday. And you don’t ask for anything in return. I am just so proud of you when I see you on the TV.”_ _

__Prompto tried to maintain his composure. “Yeah…”_ _

__“What’s wrong Prompto?” his Aunt asked. Prompto remembered the first time she asked that question. After Prompto graduated from high school, he left the ceremony immediately afterwards. He said his stomach was hurting. After five hours and a concussion caused by the Lizard (who was now his favorite science professor in college), Prompto lied to his Aunt and said he got roofied. She absolutely… did not… believe him one bit._ _

__So she steamrolled over him until Prompto finally said it to her. That he was Spider-Man. And his Aunt… absolutely… did not… believe him one bit. So he lept and walked on the roof wall as he watched her scream and faint a moment later._ _

__Prompto explained it some more when she woke up. She berated him and was upset. Finally, when Prompto could get a word in, he told her about the night he chose to go make some money. Because that was the easier thing to do. He let that asshole get away and kill his Uncle Cor._ _

__They both cried about it and Prompto hated himself so much. He did not sleep that night and instead snuck off to go clean his Uncle’s tomb. It didn’t help his insomnia or his guilt. So he just tried to make the best of it. He grabbed some nice flowers from a nearby bush and finally apologized to his Uncle. Even though Prompto knew about laws of probability and how it was literally chance that it all happened, he still felt terrible._ _

__Prompto told his Aunt what he did when she woke up. Naturally, after she cooked some breakfast, they went to visit him that day. She told the love of her life that Prompto was safe. He was going to Insomnia University and got into the impacted science and technology major. She also told Cor that it was not Prompto’s fault at all. It was supposed to happen this way. So of course, they just cried about it all day. Ever since then, Prompto worked as hard as he could because his Auntie missed a shift that day to go to the gravesite. The 20,000 dollar gravesite that was killing both of their wallets each day._ _

__“What’s wrong Honey?” his Aunt asked again and Prompto was not going to lie to her or himself anymore. She must have known the whole time._ _

__“A lot,” Prompto nodded. He could feel himself crying and he did not care. “I watched someone die last night. That fire yesterday with that nice family on the news. I was taking my final for o-chem. So I was late.”_ _

__“It wasn’t your fault though,” his Aunt took his hand and squeezed it tight._ _

__“I know,” Prompto nodded. “And I almost broke my arm the other night because this building was falling apart. But I had to google how to pop it back in.”_ _

__“Oh Honey,” his Aunt was crying all over the food._ _

__Prompto paused and really thought about it. He did want to tell her. He _should_ tell her._ _

__“I think,” Prompto thought this was the worst thing to admit but he was on a roll. “I think... I’m in love with Noctis.”_ _

__His Aunt did not say a thing. She just crossed her arms and nodded. “That is a good thing though sweetie.”_ _

__“No,” Prompto shook his head. “What if some bad guy finds out who he is?”_ _

__“They haven’t figured out about me though Prompto,” his Aunt stopped crying. She wiped her tears with her hands and was determined in her stance. “Don’t let that stop you.”_ _

__“But he’ll get hurt,” Prompto reasoned. “I already saved him a lot. His Dad is a big target. And the bad guys always go after the family.”_ _

__“Prompto…” his Aunt raised her hand and Prompto stopped talking. “Tell him! Be honest… that boy is so crazy about you.”_ _

__It was Prompto’s turn to laugh. “No… I… he’s a model and I’m just this… poor superhero…”_ _

__“Don’t sell yourself short,” his Aunt was now livid. “You save people everyday Prompto. You are doing _so_ much for me. And I ask you not to do it, but you’re so stubborn Honey. Please, just tell him… he called the house everyday when your Uncle passed away. And I listened to those messages Prompto. Just trust me about this…”_ _

__Prompto nodded and tried to eat some of his food. When they both did not say anything to each other for a while, it was his Aunt who broke the silence._ _

__“Tell him Prompto.”_ _

__“Huh?”_ _

__“Tell him.”_ _

__Prompto thought about texting Noctis right there and then. It was still 7:30 and it was a Friday night. But Prompto did not want to go out or try and tell Noctis how he felt. It was better to just eat in the comfort of this home that he had for another month. All thanks to him and his photographs. He wanted to tell Noctis though._ _

__He _really_ did want to tell him._ _

__IX._ _

__“Hey Prompto,” Noctis was looking at him sadly and Prompto was in the living room and for once, they were actually together and studying. Prompto did not tell Noctis anything. Because after he left his Aunt for the night, six of his supervillains banded together to try and kick his ass._ _

__Six of them?!?! Six. Of. Them. Jeez..._ _

__By the time Prompto got some semblance of what was going on, he missed the final class before his final and had to ask five people he did not know or talk to for notes. Luckily, this very attractive girl with white hair took pity on him and gave him the notes. Prompto thought he could ask her for lunch because at this point, Noctis was probably sick of his bullshit. It was not any better with Prompto being a waiter and a photographer. Only one more month of this, and Prompto could just take pictures. For now, his best friend was still here. Still smiling at him and still willing to talk to him._ _

__“Yeah Buddy?” Prompto grinned._ _

__“I’m going to this work event tonight,” Noctis scratched the back of his head._ _

__“Yeah... and?” Prompto asked._ _

__“So I got,” Noctis had a bemused smile. He looked like even he could not even believe it. “I think it’s a date?”_ _

__Prompto stopped smiling immediately._ _

__“Well,” Noctis stroked his chin and tried to think about it some more. “I mean… it could be a date. But it’s this girl I used to walk on the runway with back in the day. She works mostly for Tenebrae’s fashion houses. So I never see her, but she asked me because she is doing the fashion week here.”_ _

__“That’s nice,” Prompto grinned finally and Noctis seemed to read right through him._ _

__“I mean, it’s probably not a date,” Noctis closed his eyes and laughed a bit. “She heard that I’m going to be doing the fashion week. And luckily, she is doing it too.”_ _

__“Right right,” Prompto grinned even though he felt his heart being shattered into pieces. A date? Really? Noctis never talked about dates or going on dates with anyone. Why now?_ _

__“Hey but are you ready for senior year though?” Noctis asked. “I just think it’s nice that it’s almost here.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Prompto nodded. “Then I can start working full-time.”_ _

__“Oh please,” Noctis rolled his eyes. “You should live a little. Come out with me tonight?”_ _

__“Umm,” Prompto shook his head. “You said date. Those are usually between two people.”_ _

__“Yeah yeah,” Noctis waved his hand dismissively. “Just come! The last time you came it was fun!”_ _

__“No it wasn’t,” Prompto whined. It really wasn’t fun last time. Last time, Prompto got ran over by a truck from Calypso (who was doing some weird spells the entire time that convinced Prompto that his hands were his arms). Noctis laughed about it because it was the fifth time Spider-Man saved him. So to him, it was fun._ _

__“Yeah,” Noctis grinned. “It wasn’t. How about this… after we are done with the date or whatever it is… come out. I can get us free drinks!”_ _

__“We aren’t twenty-one yet,” Prompto frowned._ _

__“So what?” Noctis laughed. “You are such a goody-two shoes sometimes.”_ _

__Prompto had a massive pout on his face but he did not care. “I am not!”_ _

__“You are,” Noctis teased. “When was the last time we went to a mixer or a frat party even?”_ _

__Prompto thought about it for a second. When he drew up a blank, he looked at Noctis for assistance._ _

__“See!” Noctis said triumphantly. “You are too wound up! Here…”_ _

__Noctis gave Prompto an extra ticket and a free drink voucher for the event._ _

__“Noctis…”_ _

__“Just come later,” Noctis smiled. “Come on Prompto. What if the date sucks! Then what am I supposed to do?!”_ _

__“Suffer!”_ _

__“Oh shut up Prompto!” Noctis laughed. “Just come please!”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Come on Obi-Wan!”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“You are my only hope!”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Come on, just come Prompto!”_ _

__Noctis laughed but Prompto was oddly devastated._ _

__“Hey,” Prompto took a deep breath. “Umm… how long until you have to go?”_ _

__“Maybe twenty minutes,” Noctis looked at the clock near the entrance of their apartment. “Just go out with me then.”_ _

__Prompto thought of the wording and shrugged it off. “No.”_ _

__“Come on!”_ _

__“No!”_ _

__“Come on,” Noctis teased. “Let’s go!”_ _

__“Noct,” Prompto now shut off his computer. Noctis seemed to understand that Prompto was serious. He did not say anything. He just looked at Noctis and his best friend just looked at him with a hopeful expression on his face._ _

__“If you don’t go,” Noctis frowned a bit. “I understand…”_ _

__Prompto took a deep breath. “If I go… I’ll finish up what I’m doing here. Then I’ll go.”_ _

__Prompto felt terrible. He thought of telling Noctis that the Green Goblin, a new villain, was targeting some new potential victims. Noctis would ask him why and then Prompto would _have_ to tell him the truth. But Prompto was not ready to tell him two truths._ _

__The first one was that Prompto was Spider-Man._ _

__The second one was that Prompto was absolutely in _love_ with Noctis._ _

__Prompto was not sure, and he was never too sure about telling Noctis that he was the best thing about his sad life. Prompto was not sure if he could ever tell Noctis that Prompto made sure that his friend came home safely from every late night fashion event. He was not sure if he could ever thank Noctis enough for showing him the free legal clinic that gave him a way to secure his Aunt’s disability claim._ _

__Prompto wanted to tell Noctis that he changed his life for the better._ _

__He wanted to tell Noctis that he thought about that stupid kiss in the alley every day._ _

__Prompto wanted to tell Noctis that he unlocked his door even more since then. He needed Noctis to ask him why there were so many cobwebs in his room._ _

__Prompto wanted to tell Noctis that he just _knew_ without any rationale or reason that his best friend was the ‘one.’ _ _

__How could Aunt Monica be wrong?_ _

__Prompto _knew_ it when Noctis first said hello to him in high school. _ _

__But he did not know how to tell Noctis any of this now. So he just bit his tongue and told Noctis the same thing he had told his friend always._ _

__“Okay?” Prompto smiled._ _

__“Okay,” Noctis answered._ _

__X._ _

__Prompto was covered in a pile of rubble._ _

__Noctis was knocked out underneath him._ _

__Prompto thought about those nice netflix documentaries that were waiting at home and he hated himself even more for it now._ _

__He grunted and screamed. The entire beachside hotel had collapsed underneath them._ _

__It was hard to breathe._ _

__Prompto just screamed and asked if anyone could help them. He did not want to look in the direction of Noctis. What if his best friend was dead?_ _

__What if the person he loved in the whole world was dead?_ _

__No._ _

__So Prompto yelled and screamed for anyone that could hear him._ _

__“HELP!”_ _

__Prompto took a deep breath._ _

__“PLEASE HELP ME!”_ _

__Prompto coughed and could not breathe underneath the rubble._ _

__“WE ARE TRAPPED HERE, HELP US!”_ _

__Prompto took another deep breath and looked at the ground. No one was going to get them. Even Noctis’ date Luna was out cold where there wasn't any rubble. The Green Goblin had put the entire building to waste. Prompto barely had time to try and hold the foundations in one piece when it all blew up. The only thing that Prompto knew was that he _had_ to keep the rest of the patrons safe. Even when every bit of concrete began to fall._ _

__It was getting harder to breathe._ _

__Prompto tried his hardest to do it but he just steadied his breathing._ _

__He closed his eyes and tried to imagine anything else other than the five tons of concrete on his back._ _

__So he pushed back up._ _

__He pushed and it all felt so much lighter._ _

__Prompto cussed every word he knew and suddenly things were barely starting to move. His back was pushing up against the jagged edges that had piled up against them. Slowly, Prompto started to push up and onto his knees. He could do this. Sure enough, the concrete was starting to move. He could feel the whole bit of concrete crack and before Prompto knew it, he could feel shove the rest away._ _

__It was still tough. Prompto could taste the blood in his mouth and smell the gas pipes that had burst open._ _

__But he was doing it._ _

__The building was being put off of his shoulders._ _

__Prompto thought he imagined it, but he could have sworn he heard Noctis say “wow.”_ _

__It took about two minutes worth of deep breaths before Prompto’s spidey senses were tingling. He looked up and saw the Green Goblin._ _

__That fucking asshole._ _

__Prompto shot a web as far as it could reach at the top of the nearest building. It looked like it reached the 50th floor, so Prompto tugged hard and propelled his way up._ _

__The entire time, Prompto gritted his teeth and continued to pull up._ _

__Prompto felt that familiar good feeling of the wind rippling underneath his costume and the momentum of being pulled up by his webbing._ _

__It felt good to have his body move up so quickly. Which meant that it would be even better when Prompto could kick that asshole in the face._ _

__“Come out!” the Green Goblin screamed when he finally landed at the 50th floor. “COME OUT!”_ _

__Prompto just heard a laugh and he grinded his teeth and waited._ _

__“COME ON!” that idiot teased. “DON’T BE SHY!”_ _

__Prompto heard the laugh and continued to climb up the tower than only had twenty more stories to the top._ _

__“What a good hero,” the Green Goblin teased. “I thought I killed you.”_ _

__“Aww,” Prompto drawled. “I didn’t want to leave you so soon!”_ _

__Prompto watched as multiple pumpkin explosives were tossed around him. He kept moving behind the skyscraper so at least he could surprise him. It was stupid, but thankfully it was late and Prompto knew that no one was in the building._ _

__“Spider-Man!” the Green Goblin wailed. “WHERE ARE YOU?”_ _

__Prompto kept moving and moving until the Green Goblin stopped throwing the pumpkin explosives. He climbed some more, until he got to the very top of the building. Prompto wanted to be absolutely sure that the Green Goblin did not see him._ _

__Down below, Prompto noticed three henchman and three other police officers trying to make sense of the chaos around them._ _

__“COME OUT COME OUT!”_ _

__Prompto kept his composure and hoped that no one else would stop his plan if he timed it just right._ _

__“COME OUT SPIDER-MAN!”_ _

__Slowly and precisely, Prompto aimed his web shooter right at the Green Goblin. Prompto took one deep breath, and steadied his aim. It was difficult, because the Green Goblin would not fly still at all._ _

__But then Prompto noticed Noctis down below._ _

__“STOP IT!”_ _

__No._ _

__No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no._ _

__“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”_ _

__Maybe Prompto was a little bit luckier with his aim. Whatever it was, he shot one perfect shot right towards the Green Goblin’s face. He immediately leapt off and tackled the asshole in midair. Now he was off the glider and Prompto managed to get a few solid punches and kicks in before he felt the ocean suck them both in. That didn’t stop Prompto though. He just kept punching as much as he could. The Green Goblin did not fight back and Prompto kept throwing in as much punches and kicks in as he could muster._ _

__Then Prompto managed to grab his throat and he managed to hold the Green Goblin down for even longer. His spider-sense was telling him to come up for air but Prompto felt like he could breathe down in the watery depths for a while longer. The noises in his head got louder and louder before he finally tied up the Green Goblin. His foe was floating up with no grace at all._ _

__Prompto kicked himself to the surface and the first thing that he noticed was the red and blue lights that flashed on the water._ _

__“FREEZE!”_ _

__“STAY WHERE YOU ARE!”_ _

__“DON’T MOVE SPIDER-MAN!”_ _

__Prompto, of course, did the exact opposite. He took a deep breath and went under water. He swam until underneath the nearest boardwalk and heaved in all the air he could muster. When that was enough, he dove back down and swam towards the beach. Thankfully, everyone was moving towards the now toppled hotel and fire. He shed off the tunic and the leggings until he just had some underwear on. But who cared because he did not know what else to do. He was tired and Noctis should have never invited him to this party._ _

__Prompto finally exhaled and was grateful that there was no one around. The street performers and merchants had all disappeared and Prompto just walked to the main entrance of the boardwalk without any fanfare._ _

__But the most important person was there._ _

__His whole world was there._ _

__“HEY!”_ _

__Prompto looked at Noctis and he looked even more handsome than usual._ _

__“I am fine,” Prompto shrugged._ _

__Noctis did not say anything to him and Prompto was suddenly aware of what was wrong: Prompto still had the mask on._ _

__Oh._ _

__Prompto tugged at his mask from the top and realized that the seams were broken. His blonde hair must have been spiking it up all over the coast. Prompto’s red and blue suit was bunched up in his hand. Noctis had seen him change in gym class plenty of times to put two and two together. And that was the sight of his best friend, doing just that. Noctis looked like a fish again and Prompto could hide the grin with his mask._ _

__“Individual shots are 10,” Prompto teased._ _

__Prompto finally took the mask off when he realized it was just them. No spidey sense going crazy and no crazy fangirls either. It was just them and Prompto just grinned at Noctis. Noctis, looked like he was going to cry._ _

__“Hey Noct,” Prompto warned. “I’ll have you know that I have been wanting to tell you this for a while…”_ _

__Noctis looked upset. “... WHY DIDN’T YOU?!”_ _

__Prompto stopped walking towards Noctis and bowed his head in shame. “I’m sorry.”_ _

__Noctis did not come any closer and neither did Prompto._ _

__“Noct,” Prompto was going to try and do this. Even if he knew that this could be the worst thing he could do to Noctis. Prompto was starting to care less and less. “Don’t be mad.”_ _

__“I _am_ mad,” Noctis said firmly. “You should have told me.”_ _

__Prompto kept moving forward and Noctis was still standing his ground._ _

__“I’m sorry,” Prompto said again._ _

__Noctis was now crying and Prompto hated himself even more._ _

__“Noct,” Prompto was now close enough to reach out to Noctis but he hesitated. “I wanted to tell you so badly…”_ _

__“Prompto,” Noctis grabbed his hand and it almost hurt. “I don’t care… but you should have told me.”_ _

__“If I did,” Prompto frowned. “You would have hated me.”_ _

__There was a pause and Prompto heard some sirens ringing nearby._ _

__“I could never hate you,” Noctis smiled. “Tiger… how could I hate you?”_ _

__Prompto just looked at his best friend. The person that changed his life and maybe… maybe this is what Aunt Monica meant. She just _knew_ like how Prompto just _knew_ now._ _

__“You’ll hate me,” Prompto shook his head. He dropped the suit on the sand. “Eventually, you will. I’ll be late to everything you want me to go to.”_ _

__“I don’t care,” Noctis replied. He even took Prompto’s other hand and held onto both as tightly as he could. “I _don’t_ care…”_ _

__“You’ll care,” Prompto felt stupid but Noctis was hugging him now and Prompto just let himself fall into it. Noctis was going to care soon enough. And maybe they would both smile through it and Noctis would make excuses for his disappointment but Prompto could not care about that now. His best friend was hugging him and Prompto was hugging him back. Even through the sirens and the firefighters that were starting to run past them._ _

__“Someone should save your life for once,” Noctis told him in his ear and Prompto was weak in the knees. There were butterflies in his stomach._ _

__Prompto was so sure that Noctis would never understand the danger of _this_ and leave him. And Prompto would not blame his best friend at all because that was just the thing that came with superheroing. _ _

__Prompto hoped that they could talk about that part soon._ _

__They weren't going to do any of that now. Prompto kissed Noctis and it was everything._ _

__And Noctis kissed him back and it was even better than the first time they did it. The sirens seemed to get louder and Prompto pulled Noctis in closer. They just kissed and kissed and Prompto could hear the sighs over the the sirens. It was silly, but they should have done this years ago. Prompto had wanted to kiss him for such a long time._ _

__When Prompto finally took a deep breath, they both laughed. Noctis kissed his forehead after they swayed on the spot for too long. Prompto closed his eyes and realized that the sirens were from something unrelated to the Green Goblin. They were coming from a few blocks away._ _

__Prompto let go and looked in the direction of the trouble and was about to take off when Noctis pulled him back._ _

__“I have to go,” Prompto said quietly. He bent over and gave the suit to Noctis. Prompto had a spare stashed nearby._ _

__Noctis looked off in the distance and heard the same siren. He did not even fight it. He just smiled and let go of Prompto’s hand._ _

__“Go get ‘em Tiger,” Noctis grinned._ _

__Prompto felt himself float away. He laughed while he ran in his underwear. Finding a spare suit in the alleyway two blocks away was easy. Taking the cover behind the Citadel was no trouble at all. The air seemed to calm down his nerves as he lept through the Insomnia skyline. Prompto even yelled as his momentum propelled him down towards the sirens and that family that needed to be saved._ _

__It was all wonderful until Prompto felt afraid..._ _

__Was Noctis _really_ going to love him?_ _

__Because Prompto was still Spider-Man and Prompto did not know if Noctis knew what that really meant._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for @Loonytwin for the inspiration. I used to be super into comics (still am to be honest), so the opportunity to do a Promptis centered Spider-Man AU is everything to me. 
> 
> I hope this is good, it just got very out of hand and I am already itching to write a sequel. Enjoy it everyone!
> 
> If any of you are astute Spider-Man fans, there should be plenty of references in there for things. For example, MJ always standing in doorways and having conversations with Peter in said doorways. Save for the last scene, because I just thought it would be better on a beach. 
> 
> I am on twitter @noctisserie and less so on tumblr @malinche.


End file.
